Naruto New Dimension DxD
by Uzumaki Kamikaze
Summary: Pada saat selesai pertarungan terakhir, karena terkena suatu jurus yang membuat Naruto berpindah dimensi dan meninggalkan orang yang disayanginya. Didimensi barunya dia mendapatkan tugas baru dan apakah Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya itu?


**Naruto New Dimension DxD**

 **Disclame@: NarutoxHighschool DxD** **x...**

(NarutoHighschool DxD bukan milik sya,

mereka milik pencipta mereka masing-masing)

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Ecchi, Harem dan lain-lain.

 **Pair:** Naruto x ...

 **Warning:** Sya masih pemula dalam pembuatan Fanfic,

maaf apabila ada kesalahan tulisan dan hal-hal lainnya.

 **Chapter 01** : NEW DIMENSION DAN TUGAS BARU

Disuatu tempat yang sangat luas dengan warna putih bersih menutupi seluruh tempat tersebut, terdapat sesosok pemuda dengan tubuh melayang di tempat tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut memiliki perawakan tubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit berwarna tan, rambut berwarna kuning cerah dan pakaian yang bisa dibilang tidak layak pakai karena terdapat sobekan disana sini.

"engh.. dimana aku?" dan terlihat pemuda tersebut mulai bangun dan memandang sekitarnya dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah bangun wahai anakku Uzumaki Naruto-kun" seketita pemuda yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh keasal suara tersebut, dan yang di lihatnya adalah sesosok berwarna putih keemasan yang bersinar.

"Si-siapa kamu, dan aku berada dimana?" kata pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut kepada sesosok putih didepanya dengan posisi siap bertarung.

"tenanglah anakku Naruto-kun, sebelum itu perkenalkan dulu namaku **KAMI-SAMA** , dan sekarang kamu berada dicelah dimensi" jelas Kami-sama kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tau sosok didepanya adalah pencipta alam semesta ini langsung kaget.

Tapi rasa kaget itu digantikan dengan rasa bingung yang besar dikepalanya "Tunggu anda bilang aku berada di celah dimensi apa itu artinya aku..sudah..mati?" kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Wagh.. bagaimana ini aku sudah mati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ku" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak histeris sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, kamu belum mati ko" ucap Kami-sama berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang semakin histeris.

"Dan kenapa kamu berada di sini apakah kamu mengingat apa yang terjadi padamu terakhir kali Naruto-kun" lanjut kami-sama lagi sambil memandang Naruto yang sudah tenang.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

 **Flashback on**

Di sebuah medan perang, terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan warna surai berbeda sedang berhadapan dengan pria yang lebih tua dengan warna surai sama dengan salah satu dari dua pemuda tersebut, dan terdapat banyak sekali manusia di belakang kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Madara semua rencanamu sudah gagal!" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut yang berwarna kuning dialah sang karakter utama kita.

"Hm" lanjut pemuda yang satunya yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dan model seperti pantat ayam.

"Hahaha... kau pikir aku akan menyenyerah hanya dengan seperti ini" kata pria yang berdiri dihadapan kedua laki-laki tadi. Dialah Uchiha Madara.

Bisa dilihat dimana keadaan Madara saat ini cukup parah dimana dia tidak mengenakan baju lagi tapi hanya sebuah celan panjang berwarna hitam, dan disekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak sekali luka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sadarilah keadaan mu saat ini Madara, kau sudah kalah!" ucap laki-laki yang memiliki rambut model seperti pantat ayam. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Cih.. sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan menyerah semudah ini" ulang Madara, kemudian dia berlari kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Madara berlari kearah mereka bersiap dengan mengeluarkan jurus masing-masing. "Ayo kita selesaikan ini Sasuke" kata Naruto, "Hem mari selesaikan ini" balas Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke juga berlari kearah Madara dengan masing-masing jutsu sudah siap ditangan mereka.

 **"Rasengan-Chidori"** ucap keduanya sambil menghantamkan jutsu mereka kearah dada Madara.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menghantamkan jurus mereka Madara berhasil menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto dan merapalkan jurus, "..." ucapnya tanpa terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

Madara kemudia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum sebelum akhirnya memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya dan terpelanting kebelakang sampai menabrak sebuah batu yang lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhnya. "Cough.." Madara kembali memuntahkan darah dan jatuh ketanah.

Semua orang yang berada dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak senang karena orang yang telah membawa kehancuran didunia mereka berhasil dikalahkan, mereka pun berlari kearah Naruto dan Sasuke kedua pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia shinobi.

"Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya kalian berhasil mengalahkan Uchiha Madara itu" kata salah satu guru mereka yang menggunakan masker dan memiliki rambut yang menantang grafitasi berwarna silver.

"Ya Kakashi-sensei, kami akhirnya bisa mengalahkanya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah semuanya.

"Naruto kamu hebat sekali nak, kamu memang yang ditakdirkan untuk membawa perdamaian kedunia shinobi ini, Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu bangga sekali" Kata seorang pria yang memiliki perawakan mirip seperti Naruto hanya lebih tua dan memiliki rabut yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya serta mengenakan jubah warna putih dengan aksen jilatan api merah dibagian bawahnya. Dialah sang Youndaime Hokage sekaligus ayah dari Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak Tou-chan, dan aku juga berterimakasi pada Kaa-chan yang telah melahirkanku" balas Naruto

Semua yang terlibat dalam perang ini memberiakan selamat kepada Naruto dan Sasuke, mulai dari teman seangkatan mereka, para kage yang masih hidup dan yang edotensei, dan ninja-ninja dari desa mereka maupun dari desa lain yang ikut berpartisipasi untuk memenagkan perang ini.

"Naruto-kun" "Sasuke-kun" Naruto dan Sasuke yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan mereka melihat dua orang perempuan yang masing-masing memanggil nama mereka.

Kedua orang perempuan itu pun mendekati mereka. "Selamat Naruto-kun" kata perempuan yang memiliki rambut indigo panjang dan memilikki mata ametsu yang indah.

"Tidak Hinata-chan, ini juga berkat bantuan kalian semua juga dan aku juga berterimakasih padamu Hinata-chan karena sudah menolongku selama ini" balas Naruto sambi tersenyum lembut kearah Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil perempun berambut pink kepada Sasuke sambil mendekati dirinya.

"Selamat Sasuke-kun, terimakasih telah menyelamat kan kami semua" ucap perempuan tadi.

"Hem" Ucap Sasuke tampak cuek, walau sebenarnya ia senang karena mendapat pujian dan terima kasih.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan pernah menghianati kami, sekali lagi ku ucap kan terimakasih Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura di akhiri dengan senyum yang sangat indah.

"Aku juga berterimakasih dan mintaa maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi Sakura" balas Sasuke dengan sedikit menyunggin kan senyum yang justru membuat muka Sakura memerah.

Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mendekatinya segera berkata "Terimakasih Teme berkat bantuan mu kita bisa memenangkan perang ini" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, ini semua juga berkat atas kerja kerasmu selama ini Dobe" kata Sasuke sambil membalas kepalan tangan Naruto.

Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari paling bersejarah dalam dinia shinobi dimana ada dua orang pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia. Tapi semua rasa senang dan bahagia itu tidak bertahan lama.

Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu seperti tulisan rune pada pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto yang sebelumnya sempat disentuh Madara.

 **Sring...**

tubuh Naruto pun mulai bersinar pudar dan perlahan melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya.

Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat sesuatu yang terjadi pada tubuh Naruto pun tentusaja kaget dan segera mendekati Naruto. "Ke-kenapa ini, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?" kata Naruto sambil memandang kedua tangannya yang melebur.

"Hahaha..." semuanya tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tawa yang sangat mereka kenal. Sontak semuanya menoleh kearah tubuh Madara yang tergeletak tak berdaya tetapi mulutnya masih bisa berbicara.

Semuanya segera mendatangi tubuh Madara, kemudian Sasuke langgsung mengarahkan pedang Kusanagi miliknya kearah leher Madara. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya" ucap Sasuke dengan mata pedang miliknya yang telah menempel pada leher Madara.

"Aku telah menggunakan jutsu perpindahan dimensi pada anak itu yang akan membuat dia berpindah dimensi dan menghilang dari dunia elemental ini hahaha.." kata Madara dengan tawa di akhir katanya.

Naruto dan yang lain mendengar itu tentu saja kaget. "Cepat katakan bagaimana cara menghentikan jutsu ini" kata Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh Madara.

"Percuma saja sekali jutsu ini di aktifkan maka tidak dapat dihentikan" sahut Madara dan kemudia dia menutup matanya.

Sakura yang melihat Madara menutup matanya mendekati dirinya dan melakukan pemeriksaan padanya "Dia benar-benar sudah Mati" kata Sakura.

"Sial kalau begini tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan jutsu ini" ucap Naruto terdengar putus asa.

"Naruto-kun" kata Hinata sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang semakin memudar.

"Minato coba kau batalkan jutsu ini" ucap Tsunade sang Hokage kelima.

"Akan saya coba" kata Minato sambil duduk dan merangkai segel.

"Tidak bisa, jutsu ini benar-benar tidak bisa dihentikan bahkan konsep dari **Jikuukan Ninjutsu** milik saya" kata Minato pada Tsunade. "Maaf Naruto Tou-san tidak dapat menolong mu" lanjut Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa Tou-chan terimakasih telah mencobanya" kata Naruto dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan. "Maaf semuanya mungkin ini memang sudah menjadi takdirku, aku harus pergi meninggalkan kalian semua" kata Naruto dengan senyum sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Tidak, tidak akan ku biarkan Naruto-kun pergi" kata Hinata semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. "Aku sudah lama menyukai Naruto-kun dan akhirnya perasaan ku bisa tersampaikan, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini, hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. jangan pergi Naruto-kun" lanjut Hinata sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi Naruto" kata Sasuke juga dengam mengeluarkan tangan **Susanoo** miliknya dan menggenggam tubuh Naruto. "Walau pun kamu orangnnya berisik dan menyebalkan, tetapi selama ini kamu terus mencari ku dan berusaha membawaku kembali dan juga terus mempercayai ku, kau sudah ku anggap seperti sodaraku sendiri Naruto" kata Sasuke juga ngen sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"Kami juga tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi" kata semua teman Naruto.

"Terimakasih minna karena tidak membiarkanku pergi, tapi ini sudah menjadi takdirku maaf" kata Naruto sambil terus menangis dan tubuhnya semakin transparan.

"Hinata-chan kuharap kamu bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari pada diriku"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memilih orang lain, yang kusukai hanya Naruto-kun seorang" kata Hinata semakin terisak.

"Sasuke kuharap kamu bisa menemukan kembali kebahagiaan kamu disini"

"Aku tidak akan bisa menemukan kebahagiaan jika orang yang telah ku anggap sebagai sodara menghilang" balas Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman pada tubuh Naruto.

"Dan Minna kuharap kalian semua menemukan kebahagiaan kalian" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah semuanya.

"Sayonara Minna" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum dan akhirhirnya menghilang sepenuhnya.

"TIDAKkk... HIKS... HIKS..." teriak semua orang dan teman Naruto sambil menangis.

Hari dimana kejahatan bisa di kalahkan dan kehancuran dunia bisa hentikan oleh dua orang pahlawan penyelamat, merupakan hari yang paling membahagiakan juga sekaligus hari paling menyedihakan dimana salah satu dari dua pahlawan tersebut harus menghilang meninggalkan kesedihan yang mendalam untuk semua orang.

 **Flashback off**

Setelah mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak terasa air mata kembali menetes dari mata Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun kau sudah mengingat semuanya" Kami-sama dan Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"Dengar Naruto-kun kau sekarang tidak bisa kembali kedunia asalmu lagi sekarang tapi aku akan mengirimmu kedimensi yang lain" lanjut Kami-sama.

Naruto yang mendengar ucpan Kami-sama segera mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata kepada Kami-sama. "Dikirim kedimensi lain?" kata Naruto bingung.

"Ya benar Naruto-kun, kau akan kukirim kedimensi yang berisikan berbagai makhluk supra natural seperti malaikat, iblis, yokai dan yang lain" balas Kami-sama.

"Aku telah menyiapkan segala keperluan mu di tempat mu nanti, mulai dari rumah sampai sekolah, jadi apakah kau mau menerimanya Naruto-kun" kata Kami-sama sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah saya menerimanya Kami-sama" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan aku memilikki tugas baru untukmu, yaitu untuk mendamaikan dimensi itu karena di dimensi itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan suatu waktu dapat terjadi perang" kata Kami-sama.

"Baik saya menerima tugas ini" ucap lagi Naruto sambil mengangguk.

"Satu hal lagi kamu tetap dapat menggunakan cakra dan mengeluarkan jurus-jurus ninjamu serta makhluk yang berada dalam tubuhmu tetap ada hanya saja dia sedang beristirahan" kata Kami-sama lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan dikirim ke dimensi barumu Naruto-kun" lanjut Kami-sama.

"Baiklah saya sudah siap" kata Naruto yakin.

 **Tingg...**

tubuh Naruto mulai bersinar terang dan akhirnya menghilang dengan cepat.

"Dan semoga kamu bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan mu di sana nanti anakku Uzumaki Naruto".

 **New Dimension**

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dimana memiliki dua tingkan dan setiap tingkat terdapat tiga buah kamar. Terlihat pada salah satu kamar muncul cahaya yang sangat terang kemudian cahaya tersebut perlahan menghilang dan menyisakan diatas tempat tidur seorang laki-laki yang memiliki umur sekitar 17 tahun memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan pakain yang robek disana sini.

Kemudian laki-laki tersebut membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mulai mendudukkan diri diatas tempat tidur.

"Hem.. Jadi di sini tempatnya" kata laki-laki tersebut mulai bangun dari tempat tidur, berjalan kearah jendela dan membukai tirai jendela tersebut sehinnga membuat sinar matahari memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Yosha.. saatnya menjalankan kehidupan yang baru Dattebayo" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke langit.

 **TO BE CONTINUE ...**

Preview~~

Yosh minna ini adalah fanfic baru buatan sya, karena kesibukan sya selama ini membuat sya jadi jarang ngetik fanfic.

Sedikit catatan Rune yang muncul pada tangan Naruto sama seperti Rune yang muncul pada kaki Naruto saat dikirim ke dunia cermin oleh Obito pada Movie Road To Ninja. Dan pair Naruto itu akan menjadi rahasia dan akan terunggkap seiring berjalannnya fanfic ini.

Dan untuk fanfic TLNH sya itu masih dalam pengetikan karena sebelumnya filenya kehapus dan saya terpaksa menulis kembali dan mengubah dari yang sebelummnya saya buat karena tidak sesuai.

Itu saja yang ingin sya sampaikan silahkan Review atau PM sya apabila ada yang ingin ditannyakan.

Sya Uzumaki Kamikaze Undur diri.


End file.
